


Ped xing

by kissed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chibi!JYJ, JYJ AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kim Jaejoong and Park Yoochun's friendship ensues with a sharp slap on his nape when they were in Kindergarten then shit happened, Yoochun got left behind and Jaejoong tried to live Yoochun's dream only to find his way back to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ped xing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feeble attempt to get my mojo (ew) back to writing fiction. Also this is one of the shittiest summaries i've ever had to write. Another PS though, Angst coming your way and that the title isn't at all connected to the plot. Last PS, if you spot embarrassing typos and grammatical errors, I apologize but I'd appreciate it if you pointed it out nicely. With that said, I hope you enjoy ♥

**Ped xing**  
Jaechun  
Summary: In which Kim Jaejoong and Park Yoochun's friendships ensues with a sharp slap on his nape when they were in Kindergarten then shit happened, Yoochun got left behind and Jaejoong tried to live Yoochun's dream only to find his way back to his best friend.  
Author's note: This is a feeble attempt to get my mojo (ew) back to writing fiction. Also this is one of the shittiest summaries i've ever had to write. Another PS though, Angst coming your way and that the title isn't at all connected to the plot. Last PS, if you spot embarrassing typos and grammatical errors, I apologize but I'd appreciate it if you pointed it out nicely. With that said, I hope you enjoy ♥

 

 

They first met in Kindergarten.

Little Jaejoong scribbling doodles inside his composition notebook while little Yoochun decides to join in the fun, being a child and not knowing what is right and wrong little Jaejoong follows his instincts - he hits Yoochun and yells at him for having to ruin his precious doodles.

Little Yoochun cries but he does it in a manner that no one will notice him, he was always the nice kid who sat by the sides until someone decides to talk to him and usually, he wouldn’t even budge from that corner but no one knows what compelled him to join in the fun of little Jaejoong’s doodle time.

He could have chosen to interrupt his other classmates who were just as uninteresting as little Jaejoong was. Little Yoochun could have ruined student number 15, Sarang’s nicely done pigtails or he could have splattered some paint on Miss Hyeri’s dress or he could have chose someone else to bother or to not bother anyone at all and ignore the rest until his mum fetches him from school.

But he chose to but in little Jaejoong’s work of art and so he earns a punch from little Jaejoong’s tiny chubby baby fists but he doesn’t at all, regret doing it because the look on little Jaejoong’s face was just too rewarding - like he had done something right by approaching him.

Their mothers meet the next day after the punching incident because little Yoochun shows up the next day with a small bruise beneath his left eye. Little Jaejoong refuses to say he’s sorry and keeps showing how little Yoochun ruined his doodles in his composition notebook. He keeps on glaring at his classmate and looks back at his composition notebook and does it again, it’s almost a routine at that moment.

Little Jaejoong’s mother keeps on bowing, apologizing and explaining to the teacher and little Yoochun’s mother that she is sorry for his son’s actions and that that’s not what she teaches him at home, in fact she tells them that little Jaejoong is quite the sweetheart. With her mother cheeks turning red as cherries, she gets him to bow in apology to all three of them but his facial expression shows differently. Like he doesn’t want to be where he is right now and so he leaves the premises and slips inside their classroom like a ninja, leaving little Yoochun to deal with the grown ups.

Once it’s all settled down, little Yoochun comes back in with Miss Hyeri holding his right hand and urges him to sit in his assigned seat - next to little Jaejoong.

Little Jaejoong glares at him the minute he gets his butt seated in his tiny blue chair, little Yoochun could care less, he’s grown to ignore his glares because he knows little Jaejoong won’t hold back and he _knows_ that he's going to experience more of these glares.

“You ruined my drawing,” Little Jaejoong murmurs underneath his tense mouth, his eyebrows almost in one line and his chubby cheeks in an downward motion. Little Yoochun tries not to laugh so he looks down, acting like he’s sorry.

“I’m sorry,” he says and little Jaejoong’s expression soon starts to form into a more softer and slightly surprised expression and from then on, little Yoochun knew what made little Jaejoong tick.

-

Their mothers hit it off after that incident and with the embarrassment aside, little Jaejoong’s mother had grown to be best friends with little Yoochun’s mother. They did everything together - PTA meetings, fetching their kids, grocery shopping during the weekends and on good days, going out with their common friends - everything.

But that doesn’t mean little Jaejoong had forgiven little Yoochun’s butting in but in the course of their time together (they didn’t have any other choice because they were both dragged in this) little Jaejoong managed to slowly open up to little Yoochun.

The first time they actually talked like they weren’t ready to rip each other’s throats with a pair of plastic scissors was the time when little Yoochun fell down from the swing, little Jaejoong pushing him too hard. Little Jaejoong wanted to feel like he avenged himself but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling so guilty for what he intentionally did, little Yoochun ended up getting injured again with a big gash on his left ankle. Little Jaejoong was panicking because one, he’ll get into trouble if their mother’s knew what happened and two, he felt so guilty for pushing little Yoochun too hard for him to handle and hurting him on purpose.

Little Yoochun somehow sensed little Jaejoong’s frazzled soul so he tried to laugh it off even though the sting was something he couldn’t keep in. Little Jaejoong keeps on fussing around him, hands everywhere checking if there’s any more injuries he doesn’t know about and little Yoochun looks at his face, how his eyes are big but at the same time sharp at the end that it’s endearing and how his cheeks jiggle when he pouts.

They agree (with a lot of hesitation and pouting from little Jaejoong) with making up a story of what happened to the gash and their mothers eat it up, and little Jaejoong’s mother stitches him back up into perfect shape while little Yoochun’s mother prepares hot chocolate for them, all the while little Jaejoong sulks in the corner looking outside the window.

Slowly, they (or little Jaejoong) managed to fix their friendship into something what a friendship looks like. They start to laugh together, start to play together and when little Yoochun forgets his coloring set little Jaejoong doesn’t hesitate to share his with him. They’re starting to listen to each other too, start to plot things behind their mother’s backs and they start to have fun together.

They start to become real friends. Childhood friends that you can never forget.

-

Jaejoong and Yoochun tag along with their mothers one sunday morning to shop for the new semester. They’re finally entering high school and it’s a whole different thing than kindergarten or grade school because the uniform’s are different, the people are different and Miss Hyeri is not going to be there anymore. They’re practically adults.

They’re inside the department store near the school supplies section whilst their mothers pick out the essentials for their first day in high school. Yoochun remembers when they were younger and they would wedge themselves between the tall stack of notebooks varying from different cartoon characters to plain colors. Yoochun chose a Pororo for his and Jaejoong teases him for it, telling him he’ll get teased by bullies if they see them write on it so Jaejoong chooses a plain colored one while Yoochun refuses to change his chosen notebook.

Yoochun’s mother calls him so that she could semi fit the coat by Yoochun’s broad skinny shoulders while Jaejoong’s mother asks for a bigger shoe size for that stilleto that she’s been eyeing for the longest time. He joins Jaejoong back into the sofa wherein Jaejoong’s mother is busy trying on the heels.

“It looks nice on you, Mira-ssi,” Yoochun compliments and Jaejoong mouths kiss up and Yoochun rolls his eyes at his best friend, Jaejoong cackles.

“Thank you, Yoochun dear,” she tells the lady to wrap it up.

After shopping, they go out for some food. Yoochun eating more than enough for the both of them and Jaejoong eating too little because he’s always been like that, he’s already tinkering with his nintendo while Yoochun still chews his last bits of rice.

Jaejoong and Yoochun tells their mums to not worry and that they’ll be in time for dinner (when they both know they won’t be) and they take off the opposite direction to where home is.

They run towards the arcade and they pull out their loose change, pool them in one of the empty benches and divide it. They play until they don’t any money left, Yoochun beating his own high score in Mortal combat while Jaejoong whines about not getting enough tickets for that prize he wanted.

When they walk out of the arcade it’s already dark but both of them don’t plan on going home yet or getting any dinner so they opt to walk to their school. The old one wherein the playground is still sunk in coarse sand and rusty swings where Yoochun got his scar on his left ankle.

They walk slow because they’re a little drained from all that gaming (3 hours of gaming is some serious business). Jaejoong hops over the see saw bar and tangles himself up in one of the jungle gym bars and sits there while waiting for Yoochun to get over to where he is.

“You eat slow, you walk slow and you talk slow,” Jaejoong says as he kicks thin air. Yoochun tries to walk extra slow to piss Jaejoong off.

“I like to think before I speak,” Jaejoong knows that Yoochun doesn’t tease outright, he does it sneaky like this so he rolls his eyes and pouts.

“Of course you do,” he says instead.

More playing ensue with Jaejoong showing off how flexible he is and how he teases Yoochun of fear of heights, Yoochun laughs it off with his eyes crinckled by the sides with his heart beating a little faster than it should be. He doesn’t notice it, he’s too focused on Jaejoong, praying he wouldn’t fall on those bars.

-

Yoochun’s got his knees tucked close to his chest with his face hiding between his knees, arms wrapped protectively around his lower limbs while he balances himself on top of the toilet cover trying to be quiet. His sweat is dripping by the second and he keeps his panting down because just one slip might trigger it, he knows they could kick down the door if they wanted to.

He shakes when he hears the toilet booth beside him make a flushing noise and he almost loses his composure but then he catches himself with his own hands, his feet barely hanging on.

“I know you’re in here, Park,” one of the guys say, Yoochun keeps his breath in and doesn’t dare to let it out.

“If you get out now, we’ll make it easy for you,” Yoochun’s heard that before and by no means did they make it easy for him at all. He stays still but then he hears the doors being violently opened, kicked opened to be exact.

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” _Kick._

“When I catch you I’ll drain your face down the toilet,” _Kick._

“I’m going to beat you up so hard, if you don’t get out now,” _Kick._ Just one more door before his.

“I’m telling you,” _Kick._

Yoochun could feel it and so he readied himself, he took a deep breath and he spread out his arms in a defensive position just in case even though there’s little to no chance of having to defend himself and just before his door got opened, he hears the main door of the rest room open violently too.

“Give it up, Hyunyoung-a,” Yoochun feels the door beside him being kicked hard, it vibrated through his booth.

“Kim,” Hyunyoung’s voice suddenly lowers a bit, like he’s suddenly scared.

In their sophomore year, Jaejoong had been dubbed as the one of the girly looking guys by some stupid club that consists more of insecure girls than anything else. Normally, Jaejoong wouldn’t really listen to such stupid people but he took it as a challenge, he started exercising and started to gain some more weight and muscle, he was looking so much healthier now compared to when they were kids.

With his body getting more firm and toned, came with authority and stardom. People started to notice him, everybody wanted to be his friend, everyone wanted to date him and he got all sorts of attention that he didn’t used to get.

He still hung out with Yoochun eventhough people couldn’t find the logic why he did since Yoochun was the skinny lanky kid that everyone found weird. He didn’t talk that much, he was more enclosed to himself and eventhough he’s friends with the school’s heartthrob, he wasn’t exempted in being the target of all bullies in school.

“You’re weird ass friend won’t have you every fucking time and when I catch him, he’ll be sorry,” Yoochun hears him spit and he kicks the same door again.

“Do you hear me, Park! I’ll get you one day,” that’s what he said before Yoochun heard the main door bang closed but that doesn’t make him open his door, for all he knew Hyunyoung could be waiting for him and maybe it was just a set up, a sick trap to corner him and beat him up until he was black and blue.

“Chun?” he hears Jaejoong’s voice instead, it’s nothing like his voice earlier when he was talking to Hyunyoung, the coldness and roughness gone switching to something much more calm and raw like he always does when he’s talking regularly.

Yoochun thinks it’s safe to come out of the booth but his feet are stuck in place because of the pins and needles that are ensuing, it’s when Jaejoong pries open the locked door he sees Yoochun in his painful state of awkward legs and gangly arms wrapped around his upper body.

He looks up at Jaejoong’s eyes who are more than angry than worried so he tries to put on a smile and tells him he’s okay.

“I got tired from the running,” he jokes around when they were on their way home because Jaejoong wouldn’t stop fussing about Yoochun being bullied.

“That’s why you should exercise with me during the mornings,” he immediately shakes his head showing his disinterest in whatever Jaejoong is offering. Yoochun and exercise just don’t mix and Jaejoong knew that too but he could at least try to get his best friend to the gym one more time.

“It’s not like I chose this, I just have to live with this. Three more months, Jae and we’re free,” he smiles again and this time it’s genuine. The thought of having to move to Seoul to attend college, studying what he loves the most which is music and having to experience different things and seeing other people. He’ll be someone new there, he’ll be different.

He sits by the open area that’s lined with the most greenest of grass facing the flowing river and lies a back with his hands behind his head using it as a pillow to cushion his head. Jaejoong lays next to him as he chuckles at Yoochun’s carefree attitude, he’s only like this when they’re together.

“We’ll be different, Jae. I’ll find myself soon enough,” Yoochun says with his eyes closed and lets the river air flow through his lungs as he inhales it. Jaejoong looks at his best friend who is nothing but calm right now unlike earlier.

Jaejoong wants to say he’s different right now, when he’s with him, Yoochun will always be different to him.

“Don’t forget me,” Jaejoong thinks aloud, his mouth slips before he could take it all back in, he acts like he didn’t say anything when Yoochun whips his head to his direction.

-

 _There's snow on your hair, I like it._  
You've got enough love to give,  
but you chose to keep it yourself.  
I love you.  
I'm sorry.

\- An excerpt from Fuchsia mondays, Park Yoochun 03011998

Jaejoong tucks that loose tissue inside his wallet when Yoochun completely forgets about it.

-

They’re at the mall to shop for ties to use at their graduation for next week. Yoochun couldn’t shut up about it because finally, Graduation.

No more bullies.

No more close minded people to avoid.

No more adults to please.

Just no more fucking high school to deal with.

Jaejoong is not the verge of slapping Yoochun’s nape so hard just to get him to shut up but he doesn’t because when he sees the glimmer in Yoochun’s eyes it’s enough to tell him that his best friend is excited than ever.

“You look like a peacock,” Yoochun says as he points to the tie that Jaejoong picked out, it’s a mix of fuchsia, emerald green and navy blue in silk and the pattern just screams peacock. Yoochun would like to think that they have similar tastes in fashion but sometimes Jaejoong can the quite the eccentric and although Jaejoong could pull off the peacock tie, Yoochun just can’t and that’s saying something because he’ll be damned if he had to use that tie.

“I’m not surprised you’re getting black,” Jaejoong uses his lips to point out the tie Yoochun is holding with left hand, he’s blushing a little at how well Jaejoong knows him.

“It’s expensive,” he says to redeem himself, Jaejoong raises his eyebrow and goes to find his mother.

Jaejoong gets the peacock tie while Yoochun exchanges his expensive black tie for a striped black and white silk tie.

Jaejoong approves.

It’s when they left the mall and they’re about to cross the street to get to Mrs. Park’s car when some car beat the red light, hitting Mrs. Park in the process and leaving her bloodied and panting for air in the middle of the street.

Mrs. Kim scrambles to her best friend’s side with her shopping bags thrown everywhere, fishes for her phone while she yells at them to both stay where they are. A crowd starts to form, towering over Mrs. Park and Mrs. Kim until Jaejoong and Yoochun couldn’t see their mothers anymore and the sound of the siren is just too loud for them to absorb.

Jaejoong immediately spins a blank Yoochun around and wraps his arms around his friend, covering his ears with both of his hands to protect it. Jaejoong tries to say something but there are no words coming out from his mouth, so he breathes and hopes that Yoochun will do the same.

-

The Kims attend the funeral of Park Yoona. All dressed in black with mournful expressions painted on their faces. Kim Jaekyung cries and cries by Park Yoona’s urn, a veil covering her youthful face despite her age. She grasps her own hands and holds it like there’s no tomorrow, her tears fall hard while she thinks about her best friend, seeing her laying on the street bloodied and disabled and dead.

Park Yoochun is rendered speechless. Even when Kim Jaejoong tries to talk to him. Park Yoochun wouldn’t even look at his best friend, wouldn’t look at anyone but the picture of his mother in the center of the room who’s smiling brightly.

Kim Jaejoong notes how hsi best friend had lost weight in a span of three days, how pale he had become and how his aura had dropped. He hasn’t seen his best friend this sad before and they’d known each other practically most of their lives, he wants to hold him but he knows Yoochun needs his space so he opts for looking after him from behind.

The Kims stay behind to help Park Yoochun greet and bid farewells to the people who come to visit his dead mother.

Jaejoong also notes how Yoochun doesn’t feel anything at all, not even tiredness.

-

It’s his last day in the town because tomorrow he’ll be taking the train to Seoul.

He knocks on Yoochun’s front door on an early Saturday morning holding a tray of freshly baked cookies from his mother. It’s Yoochun’s favorites.

“Surprise!” Jaejoong yells cheerfully, a feeble attempt to try to get his best friend in a happy mood. It’s been two months since his mother had passed away and it’s been two months since he lived on his own, living on the trust fund his mother left him.

“Thanks,” he grimly replies, taking the tray and leaving it on the countertop of the kitchen. Jaejoong follows as he closes the door behind him.

He sits close to Yoochun in the couch, his leg resting on top of Yoochun’s properly crossed legs and he rests his chin on Yoochun’s shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you, Chun,” it’s almost a whisper but Jaejoong knew he could hear him. Yoochun nods back as he lightly pats Jaejoong’s leg.

“You shouldn’t. You should go meet other people, Jae,” he says and it’s not what he expected at all from his best friend but then again, Yoochun was the one who was excited about leaving this little town, he wanted to have an adventure, to find himself somewhere that’s not here but shit happened and not he’s going to be even more stuck in this.

“I will, but that doesn’t mean I’ll forget about you,” Jaejoong explains, suddenly having the urge to munch on some cookies his mother baked. It always helped, cookies and Yoochun. It always helped him when he was in a foul mood.

Yoochun just nods. Jaejoong closes his eyes and they stay like that until Yoochun’s tummy growls and Jaejoong stands up to pick up the tray of cookies. They wolf it down with some milk and he tries his best to steer clear from anything that will trigger Yoochun’s sadness.

They don’t exchange any other words in fear of having a misunderstanding since Yoochun is in his worst state right now and Jaejoong isn’t all too happy to be leaving his best friend alone in a place where he’s tortured and beaten up.

He kisses Yoochun’s temple for the first time when he feels his best friend’s steady breathing.

-

Yoochun doesn’t pick up the phone when Jaejoong calls the minute he sets foot in the hustle and bustle that is Seoul. He doesn’t look like a country bumpkin like he thought he would be though the accent was still a little noticeable, he didn’t really care.

He calls his mother, tells her that he’s reached his destination safely and that he’ll call again once he’s settled in his dorm. Good, Take care honey. Call Auntie Sookhee if you need anything I can’t give you okay?, she says and he would be extra careful because it’s a different place.

He nods and remembers that his mother can’t see him so he grunts a reply and his fingers itch because he also wants to ask about Yoochun but he holds his tongue because seeing or even the mention of Yoochun’s name makes his mother tear up. Jaejoong tried to tiptoe around his mother, just to be careful to not make her remember of her late best friend.

Jaejoong finds his dorm.

It’s a 20 minute walk to the university and it’s surrounded with countless of coffee shops with different concepts and gimmicks, all are so creative in his opinion and he makes a mental note to visit them all one day and since he’s going to be here for a long time, there isn’t much of an excuse not to do so.

He dumps his bag on top of the bare mattress, a small cloud of dust arise from it. He shrugs it off as he sits down, looking around the little matchbox that he’ll be living in for the next four years. Or until he fucking graduates from this joint.

Jaejoong hops from the mattress and explores the small room (it’s not like he needed to exert that much effort). There’s only four three steps away from his roommate’s bed, five steps away from his closet that’s in front of his bed, beside it was his tiny study table and seven steps away from their main door.

He huffs, he feels like whining but then again whining couldn’t do anything so he fishes his wallet and phone from his bag, pocketing them together with his keys and locks the door on his way out.

There’s a band playing in one of the cafe’s he passes by, he wants to go in but the amount of people stop him but the sound makes him want to stop and ignore the crowd. He settles for a latte in the next door cafe where it’s a little quiet so he can still hear the band playing in the next cafe. He bobs his head to the sound while he sucks on his latte and destroys the tip of his straw while he contemplates if he should fish his phone out and call his best friend who should be here with him.

He doesn’t.  
-

Yoochun counts the days he wishes Jaejoong would just call because his pride won’t allow him to pick the phone up to call him like he normally would.

So he doesn’t.

-

 

 

To be continued.  



End file.
